Hill giant
| size4e = Large | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = Giant | alignment4e = Chaotic evil | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Giant | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Often chaotic evil | challenge3e = 7 | refs3e = | size2e = Huge | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | refs1e = | patron deity = Grolantor | vision = Low-light vision | activecycle = | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = 200 years | location = | language = Giant, Jotunhaug | subraces = Mouth of Grolantor | climate = Temperate | terrain = Hills | genrefs = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | form1 = Female | appearance1 = |length=|wingspan=|weight= |skincolor=|haircolor=|hairstyles=|feathers=|eyecolor=|build=|distinctions=}} | form2 = Male | appearance2 = |length=|wingspan=|weight= |skincolor=|haircolor=|hairstyles=|feathers=|eyecolor=|build=|distinctions=}} | appearrefs = | first = | based = | histrefs = }} Hill giants were giants of low intelligence that lived in hilly areas. They spoke Jotunhaug and Jotun. Description Hill giants were short and stocky in comparison to other giants. They were extremely muscular, capable of hurling boulders up to 300 lbs. through the air. The reason hill giants appeared to be more muscular than other giants was because of their shorter limbs, but taller giants, such as fomorians, were still much more powerful. Ecology A hill giant's metabolism was very high for a giant, and as a result, it had to eat a great quantity of food. It was not averse to eating demihumans, and would eat almost anything. Society In hill giant society, the most evil act that could be committed was the betrayal of one's tribe. A hill giant family (a huslyder) was usually large and communal. The ''ordning'' (social ranking) of hill giants was determined by a combination of an individual's physical strength and eating ability. Hill giants that became sick were isolated from their clans. Due to their voracious appetites, such sicknesses were often related with consumption of spoiled and diseased food in spite of the hill giants' extraordinary constitution. A giant that was incapable of keeping food down was constantly visited by a priest or chieftain who sought to interpret signs of Grolantor. Individuals who did not recover and remained sick were then imprisoned and set to starve to the point of madness. These prisoners, called mouths of Grolantor, were seen as physical manifestations of the deity's endless hunger and caused extreme destruction if set loose. .]] Coombe giants Coombe giants were hill giants who adapted to life within the treacherous Katakoro Shan mountains in the Hordelands. Though slightly smaller than their lowland cousins, coombe giants possessed amazing balance and dexterity, allowing them to safely traverse the steep slopes of Katakoro Shan and even wield a weapon in each hand proficiently. Notable Hill Giants * Guh, the chief of Grudd Haug, a cloud giant den located along a branch of the River Dessarin, northeast of Goldenfields. * Moog, an old hill giant who dwelt in an abandoned tower in the Dessarin Valley. Appendix Apperances :;Adventures ::The Dragon's Gift • Bride For A Fox • The Pipes of Doom • Nymph's Reward • On Wings of Darkness • The Sword of the Dales • Storm King's Thunder :;Board games ::Assault of the Giants :;Video games ::Gateway to the Savage Frontier Gallery 2e Hill Giant.jpg|A drawing of a hill giant. Hill giants.png|Hill giants on the offense. NwN Hill Giant.jpg|A Hill giant from the NWN Editor. Hill giants and leucrotta.png|Two hill giants hunting a pair of leucrottas. References Connections Category:True giants